Requiem Mass
by BBJello
Summary: A love story between Vampire and Human.....Kenshin and Kaoru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

"Lets sign off and get out of here" my boss Nam shouted and I sighed a relief as my fingers logged off my work station.

"Stats are on target everyone, thanks for all your hard work have a good weekend and take care" Nam shouted to our retreating backs and we all smiled and waved back, it was always nice to be appreciated for a hard days graft.

"Have a nice weekend Kaoru"

"You too, enjoy and take care" I smiled back at my work colleagues as we all rushed out of the building as though desperate for fresh air, it was always a nice feeling leaving work though especially on a day like today, a Friday.

The beginning of the weekend always gave me high hopes, but as usual I would retreat to my flat in London and veg out in front of the sofa, then the typical routine of spending the next day shopping, meeting mother or friends for lunch and then Sunday would be spent cooking something special for myself after I had been for my jog and then chill out on my flat balcony reading a mills and boon slush book.

I had a good life, easy in fact when I thought about the 5 days of 7 that I worked to earn a living and then relax in my flat enjoying friends and families company letting the world dissolve around me. Nothing in life was worth worrying over, that's of course if it wasn't too serious. My friend Misao was a constant worrier but she had her reasons to be, her mother had been carefree like myself and I used to enjoy going round to the Makimachi`s for a Friday night feeling which included a dvd and a take out.

But that was all good and well until Misao`s mother was diagnosed with a brain tumour, it had been an agonising time for Misao as her mother Mitasu had already been a survivor of breast cancer, but the spread to her brain had not been detected and it had been too late to continue therapy as it was the cancer named astrocytoma which was rapidly fatal and the doctors had only given Mitasu a few months left to live. This tore Misao apart, she was losing her best friend and her mother. From that day on Misao had never been the same, she was only ever aware of the wrong in people, the negativity of Misaos thoughts concerned doctors but Misao stood firm and declined all medication and counselling. I stood by her as she was still my friend and the only person left she had to turn to.

That was until she had met her love Aoshi. I remember her telling me of the times she used to get freaked out about her frequent customer. Misao had taken over her mothers succesfull jewellery store and Misao enjoyed the tranquility of sitting quietly amongst her mothers most admired possesions. That was all enjoyable until _he _arrived, the tall dark and handsome man who had terrified Misao at first, she had assumed instantly that he was after more than jewellery and was on the defence immediately, keeping focused on him she eyed his every move when he wandered into the shop, Misao even timed his arrival and his exact duration of stay until he left, according to Misao he would arrive 12pm on the dot and leave no later than 12:30pm. I told Misao to talk to him and after that I didn't hear from her, she thought I was being too carefree, just as her mother had been. It had been 3 years since Mitasu had passed away but still Misao was suffering.

Eventually Misao confronted her friend and found out that all along he had been visiting the shop so he could get to see Misao, a rather sweet thought and surprisingly Misao thought so too. And so with the silence broken she agreed to dine with the handsome man she soon found out was a doctor in London's general hospital. Aoshi Shinomori was 28years of age and had resided in London all his life, but his ambition was to move to America to further his studies in medicine, he was a fully qualified cardiologist but wanted to advance his skills by studying the brain and nerves to acquire the title of neurologist. Aoshi had no children, had never been married and owned his own apartment on the outskirts of London. In all Aoshi sounded every woman's dream, and when I was invited to meet him one night he was most charming in booking a table at the snazziest Indian restaurant and all night I was taken in by his charm and intelligence.

In ways I was jealous of Misaos happiness as everyday passed the loved up couple fell more and more in love, but I was happy that she was finally at peace and there was someone to fill the whole left behind by the passing away of her mother.

I smiled privately to myself as I let myself into my home and the silence enveloped me, it was moments like this I was just happy being by myself. I wont deny at times the loneliness did get to me, but I knew my time would come when I would find someone to share the moments in life so many couples treasured.

"Its freezing" I muttered to myself as I rushed to switch on the fire, then retreat to my bedroom to undress and smother myself with my lush dressing gown. Then when I was snug in my gown I got down to brewing up a hot chocolate. Hot chocolates were a thing I always enjoyed when the fire was roaring and the rain could be heard hissing outside as it drenched the few people on the streets, it warmed you up instantly. I decided I would treat myself with a few marsh mellows to melt on the top of my hot chocolate.

Life was good and I wouldnt change anything, I had my friends, my mother and my little flat in London.

*

I waited inside the cafe for a good hour, constantly ringing her mobile, flat and shop number but no answer, I even rang Aoshi but with no luck. I hated being stood up by friends, especially when it was so easy to send a simple text or call and cancel. I furiously drank up my coffee and decided shopping couldnt be so bad alone.

But it did, especially since it was the Christmas period and everyone was fretting over presents and the holiday period. Children cried and screamed, mothers shouting in frustration, boyfriends husbands and dads mopping behind exhausted due to the weight of the shopping bags, shoppers panicking and rushing around, the whole mall was a nightmare. This was typical for Christmas, and I decided since I already had my gifts safely nestled in my wardrobe I would pick up a take out on the way home and veg in front of the sofa with a DVD.

I noticed a message on my answer phone machine as I kicked off my shoes and hung up my coat and scarf. Walking over to it I pressed the button which indicated only one message had been left, and in listening I walked into the kitchen to prepare my take out.

"Kaoru its me Aoshi, I don't mean to panic you but I`m at the general hospital with Misao, theres been an accident. Shes doing fine but I think it would be best if you came down" throughout the message I had dropped my take out all over the floor and was frozen to the spot, but as soon as it had finished I flung on my shoes and coat rushing straight to the hospital.

*

"Misao Makimachi" I gasped as I ran up to the reception desk at the general hospital, the nurse quickly led me to a quiet room and sat me down advising she would inform Dr. Shinomori of my arrival.

I felt as though I had been sitting in the chair for eternity, my mind was in fast forward mode as I thought over Aoshi`s words on the answer phone machine. 'Accident' the very word made my stomach shrink and I felt tears of panic spring to my eyes.

"Kaoru" his voice made me jump up and I threw my arms naturally around his neck and held onto him for support as my tears turned to gasps, he held onto me giving me the wall of support I needed.

"Please tell me she`s alright" I sobbed desperately trying to pull myself together.

"Only time will tell but for now shes in a stable condition" his face was sympathetic but behind the tired eyes I knew he was worried sick.

"May I see her?" my voice shook as I felt my eyes fill.

"Of course, follow me" and soon I was rushing to keep up with his long stride as we marched down corridor after corridor. On our way Aoshi informed me of what had happened, it had been a hit and run. Misao had left to die on the side of the road but passersby had come to her help, the first to the scene had been the police and from what they had witnessed the car had skidded on ice mounting the pavement and hitting Misao.

"Thankfully Misao had only been hit, not crushed or lodged under the car, she only has minor injuries but the blood loss is our concern and you have my word ever possible action will be taken to make sure she pulls through" his firm voice echoed through the halls and I knew I could trust him.

"Misao" my voice croaked as I spoke out when Aoshi had opened the door with Misao inside. She looked old and fragile hooked up to machines and her still body was deathly pale. I walked beside her and this time the silence I loved to hear at home was nothing comforting when hearing the silence in a hospital room. The only sound was the constant beeping of machines indicating any infrequency's in the body. I sobbed quietly as I wrapped my hand around Misaos cold fingers, Aoshi put a hand on my shoulder telling me he was needed on another ward but wouldn't be long.

I pulled up a chair as I cried for my friend, the feeling you receive at the thought of losing someone you love was something new for me, I had never felt such dreaded thoughts of loss and the tears didn't hold up.

After a while Aoshi did return and I breathed an anguished sigh rubbing my face and taking a deep breath as I stood.

"Would you like a coffee?" I was asked and I silently nodded a yes.

And that's how the conversations continued, apart from when doctors gathered in the room every so often to check over Misaos condition and I demanded to know if there was anything wrong, which Aoshi quickly replied comforting me with the knowledge that if any interruptions occured I would be the first one informed.

The beeping of the monitors was beginning to weigh on my mind, the sound seemed to be the only thing I could focus on, as though I was waiting for some wrong pitch or an alarm to go off signalling something dreadful. I decided I needed to clear my mind and so I went for a walk around the hospital.

I walked past rooms, halls leading to theatres, wards filled with recovering patients and the waiting rooms full of anxious people being informed of the news whether it be good or bad. The smell of the hospital was overwhelming, everything smelt as though it had been disinfected and cleansed. I grabbed another cup of coffee on my wander to clear my thoughts and I glanced into rooms seeing children, friends and relations gather round the beds of their ill families or of the families that had just extended with newborns. Hospitals were all 50/50, you always arrived in pain or discomfort, but whether or not you left in good health was all down to fate.

I had got all too deep in my thoughts that I didn't realise I`d walked into an unfamiliar room, and when I looked up my eyes grew wide at the sight of a blooded man led on a bed being cleaned up by several nurses, and Aoshi pinning up blood packs and attaching the pipes to needles, with this he injected the red haired man and my eyes followed the blood that slid down the pipe and into the pained man.

"Aoshi" I gasped and everyones eyes flew in my direction, the man let out a low growl and I stared in horror and somewhat fascination.

"Kaoru is everything alright?" Aoshi walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder turning me away from the bloody man, he led me out into the corridor and shut the door hastily.

"I`m sorry, before I realised I`d wandered into the wrong room it was too late" I stuttered over my words as my thoughts reeled back to the man in the room.

"I think you should go home and rest Kaoru, Misao has been heavily sedated to let her body heal naturally and under my surveillance if anything goes wrong I will immediately inform you" he once again assured me, and I agreed to come back first thing next morning.

*

Back home I had called my mother to tell her of the bad news, and she was both shocked and upset, and we both decided to visit Misao the next morning together.

I slept rather easily as my eyes were so sore they closed almost automatically when I rested my head against my soft pillow and my body fell into a deep slumber as I pulled the duvet around me.

Morning soon came and I didn't have time for anything to eat as my mother picked me up early and we set off back to the hospital. Once again in the hospital the smell and atmosphere made me queasy, but the sight of Misao made me sigh in relief as she didn't look half as bad as she did last night. The bandages had been redressed and her complexion looked a lot healthier with her cuts cleaned up. Aoshi greeted us with a tired smile, he later confessed to only grabbing a few hours sleep in the staff beds located in the hospital for paramedics use on standby but his crumpled uniform and scruffed hair made him look as though he hadn't slept in months.

Misao had taken well to a blood transfusion and medication and was on the path to a quick recovery. Her only set backs were a broken rib, wrist and leg which would need more time to heal but plaster had been set on the leg and wrist to aid the bones in recovering back into a normal position.

I was relieved to hear Misao would be alright and the exhaustion hit me like a smack in the face, last nights emotions had worn me out and I was only now beginning to feel the effects of it.

"Do you fancy a brew?" my mother asked and I stood nodding.

"I`ll get them" and walked out already know how my mother liked her coffee, I slowed to the room that I had accidentally walked into last night and my thoughts crept back to the red haired man I had disturbed. I wanted to see him again more out of curiosity than anything else, because the more I thought of him and our meeting the more he seemed to weigh on my mind, as though last night hadn't been the first time I had seen him.

But when I opened the door the room was empty and the bed was clean of any blood indicating that last night may have been a figure of my imagination, I knew this was an excuse as Aoshi had led me out and instructed me home.

Once coffee had been collected I returned to my mother who was sitting by Misao holding her hand and talking softly to her, I smiled and thanked the gods that Misao would soon be coming home with us.

*

2 weeks later Misao was allowed home and Aoshi and I decided that it would be best if she stayed at my flat, due to Aoshi`s long hours at work and my mother would keep Misao company during the day.

"I`m home" I shouted into the flat as I returned home from work one night with my bag and supper.

"Were have you been!" Misao moaned as I wandered chuckling into the kitchen to prepare the food.

"The take out was very busy, everyones having Christmas work parties so there a little over run" I explained the reason for my late return.

"I`m starving, I nearly resorted to hobbling over to your neighbour for food and company" Misao complained but this made me frown as I walked into the living room were Misao lay on the sofa with her leg still plastered up propped onto the arm of the sofa.

"I dont have a neighbour" I informed as I handed Misao her food and I settled in the opposite chair with my own plate.

"Well you do now, he was creating a load of racket today I went out for a nosy and he`s moving in this weekend" Misao smiled with a mouthful of food.

"Wow, that flats been empty since I moved in" I was quite suprised at this little bit of news.

"So whats he like?" I asked.

"Hes very handsome, and very talented it seems he had a grand piano delivered" Misao raised her eyebrows in approval of this.

"I hope he doesnt make too much noise" the thought of mozart blaring out of his flat at all hours was not a pleasant one.

"Although I must say he had the most shocking red hair i`ve ever seen on a man before, very dare devilish"

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

The weekend of his arrival made me nervous yet excited to see him once again. Misao hadn't stopped talking about him, and I hadn't stopped thinking about him. I wondered if he would remember me.

Christmas was only a week away and I was looking forward to my 2 weeks holiday off work over the festive period. I had bought all my presents and was glad this was one thing I could tick off my list, but I had yet to wrap them. So the Friday night I finished work I decided I`d sit in front of the tv with Misao and wrap them all, Misao could help with cutting pieces of cello-tape off for me.

"I havent bought a present for Aoshi yet Kaoru" this made me look up and I frowned.

"Why didn't you say, what is it your getting him I can go buy it for you tomorrow when I go shopping" I offered and Misao beamed a smile at me.

"Your the best" she giggled "I want to get him the new Lucia aftershave, a cook book so he can cook for me more often, and a golfing glove with his name woven into it" Misao was definitely in dream land now.

"Wow thats alot" I whistled but then dreaded the thought of having to go find all these gifts amongst the nightmarish city centre.

"I want to surprise him on Christmas morning" Misao sighed one of longing, she obviously couldn't wait to see him again. The nights he popped round were only for a few hours as he had to get a goods night rest as work called early for him the next day but Misao was patient.

"I`ll be going shopping early tomorrow" I informed and Misao looked at me in bewilderment.

"Don't you wanna see what your new neighbour looks like, he said he was moving in today" Misao seemed more excited than I am.

"You know if I didnt know any better i`d think you had a soft spot for this man" I smirked playfully.

"Its a good job you don't know any better then isnt it" Misao giggled and I laughed.

"You hungry?" I asked and she nodded, so we dialled for a pizza.

"Pizza`s take forever" Misao moaned 20 minutes later when it still hadn't arrived.

The bell did finally ring and I rushed to the door still laughing at a joke Misao had told earlier.

"14" Pepperoni?" the delivery man asked and I nodded.

"That`ll be £6.50" and I paid the man and he left, I breathed in the smell of the warm boxed pizza in my hand and my mouth began to water.

"Good evening Kaoru" I looked up at the sound of a male voice and I stepped back in shock, my mouth hanging open and eyes widening. I had hoped to be prepared for when I met this man, not stood on my doorstep slavering over a pizza.

He stood there in his doorway with a large box in his hand, his smile was so warm and friendly I could only stare in wonder, had this really been the man covered in blood and growling at me.

"Your my new neighbour" I spoke out in a pathetic voice and he grinned.

"I sure am, and I hope your the friendly neighbour to lend milk and sugar when one is out" he chuckled and I laughed nervously wondering why he was being so friendly, surely this was not the man from the hospital.

"Kaoru whats taking so-" Misao grumbled as she hobbled next to me but she stopped in her tracks when she saw who I was talking to.

"Oh Hi!" she beamed a little too cheerful.

"Nice to see you again Misao, so I have the pleasure of living beside two beautiful ladies" he charmed and Misao giggled.

"No this is Kaoru`s flat she`s just keeping me company while I recover from a major accident" Misao buttered it all up, whenever she could get a chance she would talk about her great escape from deaths door and the sympathy would keep on coming. I couldn't blame her though, I would probably do exactly the same thing.

"Pizza tonight is it?" our new neighbour asked and Misao nodded whilst snatching the box from my hands and opening the lid.

"Not to be rude or anything but this smells deeelicious and I am starving so when your all settled in call round for a drink" Misao told our new neighbour before hobbling back into the flat.

"How do you know my name?" I asked when I knew Misao was a safe distance away.

"Dr Shinomori referred to you as Kaoru at the hospital, when you wandered into my room" he teased playfully and I felt my toes tingle.

"So you are the man I saw at the hospital" I lent against the door frame for a little support, just being a a few metres away from this man was doing strange things to me.

"I apologise for my appearance back at the hospital, it couldn't have been pleasant" I was surprised at this apology, I thought I would be the one forwarding the apologies.

"I should apologise too" I mumbled, I wasnt finding this easy at all.

But before I could say anything the box slipped from my neighbours hands and the contents spilled across the floor. Neither of us moved but the horror on my neighbours face was evident. I looked down at my feet to were one item had slid to my feet.

"I have an illness" my neighbours tone lowered to a chill hiss as he snatched his belongings throwing them back into the box and slamming his door shut.

My face must have been a picture as I stood there staring at his door, I slowly stepped back and closed the door gently.

"Your gonna have to order another pizza" Misao shouted out as she laughed at something on TV. I wandered slowly to the living room and Misao glanced over at me.

"Hes handsome isnt he" she winked at me and I didnt reply.

"You want me to order another pizza?" she shouted out to me as I wandered to my bedroom.

"I'm not hungry" I replied and shut my bedroom door.

The contents of that box weighed on my mind and I fell back onto my bed, '_I have an illness' _his chilling words played over and over and I wondered what kind of illness required someone to need large amounts of blood bags.

*

Misao didn't disturb me until morning when she shouted out that Aoshi would be taking her to dinner and that she would leave some money on the kitchen counter for me to get his Christmas presents.

As soon as Misao had left I crept out of my room and to the front door leaning forward and squinting through the peephole on the door, she door was directly opposite. I wondered if he was still in there, I must have stood there for a good 10 minutes before I pulled myself away and decided if I got out now I wouldn't bump into him if he hadn't already moved in, Misao had said his official move in day was today so the sooner I got out the better.

I quickly showered, dressed and left for the shops. The city was busy and full of life as usual, and with only 6 days left till Christmas day everyone was out doing their last minute shopping. It didn't take long for me to find a good cook book, or the aftershave but the golfing glove was becoming a struggle. Misao had given plenty of money but I personally would be put off paying £15 for an all weather golfing glove, it was only one glove that didn't cover the whole of the hand and had sweat holes in it, but it was what Misao wanted for Aoshi so I waited for an hour as the glove was woven with the name .

Once all the gifts had been collected I decided on resting my aching feet with a coffee, resting into a booth a waitress quickly approached me with a menu and I ordered a cappuccino and a chocolate muffin, everyone treats themself at Christmas. As I drank my cappuccino I let my thoughts wander back to last nights events with my neighbour.

'_I have an illness'_the words grew more chilling as I thought of him hissing at me, horrified at my finding, if he really did have an illness my heart went out to him. I made a mental note to ask Aoshi of any illness be rare or without a cure that required one to need a large blood backup.

My new neighbour was becoming more of a shadow on my back than anyone I had ever met, he was handsome and was incredibly well mannered, his dress sense was a little off as I thought to his black shirt and black jeans, he looked almost Gothic with his fiery red hair spilling over his shoulders and pale complexion bringing out the sharp violet eyes.

I had seem him before but where I had yet to figure out, he was one of those few people that on a single contact of the eyes you remembered something, be it long ago or from a hidden dream he was definatly familiar and unanswered questions prevented you from remembering how you knew him.

I looked out into the cold wintry streets of looked, crawling with people desperate to get there required gifts and get home to the comforts of the warm fire or hot bath. I held my cappuccino and cradled it between my fingers letting my eyes wander over the many people in the cafe. I loved to people watch, witnessing an event in someone elses life other than your own somehow felt therapeutic. As wrong as it was, listening into others conversations was interesting especially when secrets and confessions were left out in the open. I smiled as the women in front of me giggled over a successful date and gossiped about the texts he had sent, and I listened intently to the couple behind me as they whispered over their missing daughter, the anguish in their voice being forced to silence. A quiet television in the corner of the coffee shop caught my attention and I quickly left seeing the forcasted blizzards fast approaching England.

I left the coffee shop and headed home, pulling my coat closer around me as the bitter wind gripped me. Flakes of snow were being blown around the air and I walked faster, it was foretold to be a very frosty winter.

"I`m home" I shouted as I let myself into my flat and felt the warmth smother my exposed skin indicating someone was already in the flat and had the fire on.

"Kaoru" Misao greeted with a glass of wine in one hand and her support stick in the other.

"Our new neighbours all settled in" she grinned and my smile faltered as I looked into the living room to see Aoshi and my new neighbour enjoying what looked to be a bottle of red.

"Ah Kaoru, how was shopping?" Aoshi stood and poured me a glass of red.

"Busy" I spoke without emotion as I took off my coat scarf and gloves and handed Misao her bags, she quickly hobbled into the spare room she was occupying.

"Afternoon Kaoru" I averted my eyes from his intense stare.

"We are just having a little welcome party for your new neighbour" Aoshi told me as I sat awkwardly on my own sofa.

"I hope you dont mind the intrustion" my new red headed 'friend' smiled at me and I took a gulp of my wine.

"Of course not" I choked on the wine and stood to leave for the kitchen.

"Whats for dinner?" I asked seeing Aoshi cooking on the stove and smelling something delicious.

"Spaghetti" Aoshi smiled "Wont be long now just another 10 minutes"

"Soooo Mr..." I didn't even know my new neighbours name and here he was drinking red wine in my living room, he stood and extended his hand for me to take.

"Please call me Kenshin" he smiled and I took his outstretched hand. The tingle that zipped through my spine with that one touch forced me to pull away from the contact.

"Were`s Misao disappeared to?" Aoshi asked and I nodded to the spare bedroom.

"Wrapping gifts" I smirked and he grinned playfully creeping up to the door and sneaking inside.

"Who`d have thought him a doctor hey" I joked

"And a very good one at that" Kenshin turned to me and refilled my glass.

"My presence makes you uncomfortable" Kenshin turned away from me placing the wine bottle back onto the table.

"Last night-"

"Was something you can either forget or accept, you have alot to learn Kaoru" he kept his back to me but I knew from that moment on, the way he spoke my name, I wasn't a stranger to him.

"Who are you?" I whispered praying Misao or Aoshi would interrupt. Kenshin turned to me and the serious expression on his face made me grip my glass.

"You dont remember" his expression turned to that of anguish and I forced myself not to reach out to him.

"Remember what?" I begged for him to explain.

"Tea is ready" Aoshi dashed out of the spare room and into the kitchen obviously praying the food wasn't burnt. I sat on the sofa whilst Kenshin sat on the opposite chair, but he wouldn't look at me.

"Oh this is good Aoshi" we all agreed with Misao as we chowed down on our evening meal.

"There's something missing" I mumbled as we ate and Aoshi nodded in agreement.

"Garlic, Kenshin here is allergic to it" Aoshi informed and I looked over to Kenshin who continued to eat.

"Ive added some chilli flavouring instead" Aoshi spoke with a mouthful of food.

"Its delicious" I moaned as the flavours released in my mouth.

In all the evening meal turned out better than I had thought as we all enjoyed one anothers company. I couldnt help noticing Kenshins lustful stare as he watched me from across the room, and I felt myself drawn to him like an addict to the drug.

"Kaoru i`ll be taking Misao home with me tonight, I have the day off tomorrow so i`ll be surprising her with a few treats" Aoshi`s smirk was playing with his lips as he spoke, Misao squeaked in excitement.

"What have you got planned for tomorrow?" Misao asked me and I was about to reply with the usual 'grocery shopping then off to meet mother for lunch' but Kenshin suprisingly answered for me.

"Kaoru has offered to help me decorate my flat, haven't you" his words were almost hypnotic and I could only nod in agreement.

"Well that's nice, I can see some neighbourly bonding happening already" Aoshi joked but Misao smirked and winked at me. I turned to Kenshin to see him looking at me once more and his eyes bore into mine.

"I`m stuffed" Misao gasped as she led back onto the sofa and patted her stomach.

"Aoshi that was wonderful, thank you" I smiled at him and carried out plates to the kitchen.

"I`ll help you" Kenshin stood.

Misao nudged Aoshi, Aoshi nudged her back. "This is going very good" Misao whispered.

"Better than I expected" Aoshi whispered back and both snook off to the privacy of the spare room leaving Kaoru and Kenshin alone in the kitchen.

"Why did you say that?" I asked him as I filled the sink up with watch pouring liquid in creating an explosion of bubbles.

"There are unanswered questions, I tire of waiting" he breathed down my neck as he stood behind me, I scrubbed harder on the plates in an attempt to distract myself.

"Tell me now"

"Ive waited a long time just to see you Kaoru, you can wait til tomorrow to receive your answers" he whispered in my ear and the glass I held shattered in my hand.

"Shit!" I screeched as I gripped my hand which was drowning in blood, I turned to Kenshin for help and the pain in my hand was nothing compared to the fear wafting through me as I saw Kenshin`s eyes sharpen and change colour, his gaze was focused on my bleeding hand.

"Aoshi!" Kenshin through himself away from me. Aoshi appeared with wide eyes as he took in the scene before him, I heard the kitchen window open and I turned to see Kenshin throw himself out.

"What?!" I screamed as I ran over to the window and looked down but there was no none there, as if I had just imagined him jumped out of my flat window. I pulled myself away from the ledge and turned to Aoshi my breathing coming in pants.

"You know of his secrets?!" I was out of breath from shock but Aoshi ignored me as he took care of my hand.

"I do not know of any secrets" Aoshi spoke in a calm but shaken voice as he picked the glass from my hand.

"It wont stop bleeding" I looked on in disgust at my gashed hand.

"That's good the flow of the blood will push out any tiny pieces of glass in the skin" he nodded for me to sit as we made our way to the bathroom, Misao hovered nervously in the doorway.

"Aoshi that man just jumped out of my flat window!" I sobbed as the tears gave way, this was all too much for me.

"At the hospital when you walked into the wrong room, I was treating Kenshin who had multiple wounds all over his body, he`s a common visitor to the hospital and he only wishes for me to treat him. He is not registered under any name I don't even know if Kenshin is his real name, he had no address filed with us and he has no medical record" Aoshi told me as I sat there sobbing pitifully as he picked the remaining lodged pieces of glass with tweezers.

"There are things you dont know Kaoru and things that you mustnt know!" Aoshi`s voice grew harsh.

"I don't understand" I whimpered as Aoshi pulled down the first aid bag from the top shelf of the bathroom.

"You don't want to, believe me!" Aoshi spat as he dabbed my hand with a topical antibiotic and began dressing it.

"Aoshi i`ve seen the blood bags, he told me he had an illness! He got those blood bags from you didn't he" I spat back in frustration.

"Misao we are leaving" Aoshi spoke out knowing Misao was only standing behind him in the door frame.

_**To be continued.....**_

_**poems2songs - Hope you like this chapter too!**_

_**bluewolfeyes - Thanks for the lovely comment it is greatly appreciated :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

A week had passed since the incident of Kenshins supposed welcome meal, and I was for the first time feeling loneliness like never before. Misao and Aoshi had kept their distance, ignoring my calls and texts, they were never in when I called round and Misao had closed her mothers shop for the first time since she had passed away.

Kenshin had kept to himself and I hadn't even seen him, only heard him leave and enter his flat. I felt afraid but guilt was quickly taking over, I wasn't sure if I was over reacting. I decided a little self education couldn't harm so on the eve of Christmas I nipped to the local library and purchased a book on vampires.

I sat through the whole night reading it and even though I knew two things for certain, one that Kenshin had a huge bunch of blood bags stashed away somewhere in his flat, and secondly that he was allergic to garlic. The stunt when Kenshin had jumped out of my window had been the final straw, but the reasons for his acts I still didn't know. The book told of many kinds of vampires, from different countries and different features.

_The Bulgaria vampire was known to only have one nostril, transylvanian vampires were pale and gaunt with long fingernails. Bavarian vampires slept with one eye open and with their thumbs crossed. Moravian vampires only attacked while naked. _I frowned in disgust as I read on. _Some were reported to be able to transform into bats, rats, dogs, wolves, spiders and even moths. The vampire developed into the modern stereotype due to films such as Dracula, and other historical blood thirsty figures_. I was about to close the book when my eyes caught a single line_ "Common attributes were sometimes described, such as red hair" _Kenshins hair

was as red and real as the blood that ran through my veins.

For hours I laid on the sofa reading the book and things that alerted me to my predicament I wrote down immediately. _"Some traditions also hold that a vampire cannot enter a house unless invited by the owner, although after the first invitation they can come and go as they please" _

"I`d say that ones rather accurate" I screamed when I heard his strong feral voice speak out from the shadows of the living room. I shot up off the sofa and backed away from where I knew he stood.

"I didn't welcome you in!" I shouted and his voice chuckled.

"No your little friend Misao did actually" he stepped out from the shadows and I felt my knees about to give in, his eyes were glazed amber. He walked over to were I had dropped the book and he picked it up.

"What on earth have you gone out and bought this for?" he tutted flicking through the pages.

"I know what you are Kenshin" I growled and he turned to me with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh really, please enlighten me" he mocked throwing the book down onto the living room table.

"That book....it has everything you are in it" I didn't dare say the word he so wanted me to.

"Hmmm.....just one question" he turned to give me a hard stare "who exactly wrote that book?" he winked at me and I felt myself blush.

"That's right my little fire cracker, humans write a book about vampires and you believe such silly tales" he stood and walked towards me, his mockery was too much for me.

"What is it you want to know?" he whispered as he closed in on me.

"What are you?" I whispered bringing my eyes to meet his.

"As your book has educated you so, I think the word you will find is vampire, but the true name of our race are called Dacian`s" he spoke softly now and I found the fire flickering over his handsome face rather peaceful.

"Dacians" I whispered the name, it sounded familiar.

"Your scent has changed Kaoru" he mumbled and his expression turned to that of upset, as though he was eating himself up over something.

"How do you know me?" I asked wanting to reach out and touch him, to see if he was real.

"I have known you all my life" he sighed and moved away from me as though I had broken some vicious spell, he kept his back turned to me once again.

"How?" I asked after his retreating back.

"You will find out soon enough" was his only answer.

"Why do you throw yourself into my life but refuse to tell me how you know me" I hissed in frustration, this man was impossible!

"I don't want to frighten you my little fire cracker, please understand how hard it is for me not to take you in my arms and take you back" he pleaded with me and I calmed instantly, with one look in his now gentle violet eyes I knew he was fighting with himself, for my sake.

"You are the most important thing to me, you always have been and in time you will understand why, I promise" he reached out and brushed away a stray hair from my cheek, letting his hand rest.

"You really scared me..." if Kenshin could be honest, then so would I. He looked at me with pained eyes knowing this.

"I think you should leave" I whispered turning my back on him and walking over to the fire letting it warm my face, when I glanced back he had already gone.

*

"Merry Christmas!" my mother yelled down the phone the next morning.

"Merry Christmas" I yawned rubbing my sleepy eyes.

"Did you go out last night?" my mother asked and I lent up in bed and switched on the loudspeaker to my phone.

"No I didn't, just a late night that's all" I yawned again and climbed out of bed digging my feet into my slippers. "Its freezing!" I moaned as I wrapped my snug dressing gown around me.

"I expect it is, didn't you hear the weather last night it was horrendous" my mother always over exaggerated with her words. "Look outside" and so I did, and man did I receive a suprise. I yanked the curtains open and threw open the window, everything was crystal clear white sparkling in the dim light.

"All transportation has been shut off and the roads are blocked solid, I wont be able to make it over today Kaoru" my mothers disappointment saddened me.

"Haven't we all wished for a white Christmas" I smiled leaving the window and walking towards the kitchen.

"My neighbour`s family have also been snowed in, so she`s coming round to mine and we are going to cook a mini Christmas dinner" I listened to my mother as I rooted around in the kitchen looking for breakfast.

"Misao is with you isn't she, I`m sure you girls will have fun" I hadn't yet told my mother of Misao and Aoshi`s disappearance from my life, I would have to explain Kenshin and I didn't want my mother to worry.

"Yeah sure" I agreed finding a frying pan and spooning in a teaspoon amount of butter.

"I`m going to get the dinner started but i`ll ring you later honey, Merry Christmas sweetheart, I love you" this made me smile.

"Merry Christmas, and I love you too" and with that the conversation ended and I cracked on with breakfast. I`d decided on scrambled eggs and flicking on the radio I sang along to the charts.

Once breakfast was prepared I settled it on the living room table and went outside to check my mail box for mail and the newspaper. Inside I found no newspaper but instead a red envelope.

Inside I sat on the sofa and tore open the envelope to reveal a card.

_My Little Fire Cracker,_

_Merry Christmas_

_Yours always, _

_Kenshin x_

I stared at the card for a good few minutes before placing it on the table, I looked at my breakfast no longer feeling hungry. Kenshin entering my life had caused alot of problems, and unearthed hidden feelings I never knew had existed. His image was branded in my mind and constantly on my thoughts, a feeling of familiarity was always present when he was in the same room as me, his actions, his voice and his way of life all disturbed me with sense that I knew something about him. I wanted to learn how I knew these things, and why I felt so drawn to the man who named himself as Kenshin.

*

I let my mind wander as I lay soaking my tense body in the bath that early afternoon, I had decided a relax in a hot bath and a pamper would make me feel better. I had a hair repair conditioner softening my hair and a chocolate mud pack on my face, the smell of the chocolate mud always made me want to lick my fingers afterwards but I knew it wouldn't taste so good, it had some seaweed mixtures and salts. I closed my eyes and sighed a relieved sigh as I felt my mind at rest. A hot bath for me always soothed away upset, anger or any other emotion that took a grip of me and stressed me out. Now was the perfect timing to let all of these go. Only a few weeks ago I had been wondering just how carefree my life was, now it suddenly felt so hectic. Everything was going wrong, a man had entered my life and my friends had disappeared.

I lay floating in the bath for a good hour, my fingers looked like prunes, my face felt fresh and my hair smooth and clean. But the silence of my flat couldn't evade the soft melody of music suddenly dancing through the building, I sat bolt up right and listened.

Someone was playing on a piano, I looked up to the ceiling and frowned, it was coming from upstairs. The tune sounded so familiar, like a lullaby your mother would sing to you as a child, and hearing it all the old memories would come back to you. But I couldn't remember where I`d heard it before. I quickly shot out of the bath giving myself a quick once over with the towel and throwing my dressing gown around me and with slippers on I rushed out of my apartment and followed the music.

I didn't need to look far as I saw a door open at the end of the hallway on the same level as my flat, I peeked cautiously into the door and saw a set of stairs, that led to another set, in all there was at least three flights of stairs up to were the music was loud in my ears.

_**(To hear the music Kaoru hears type river flows in you yiruma into youtube)**_

I followed the melodious tune up the stars until I came to another door, opening it quietly so as not to disturb whoever was playing the beautiful tune. As I slowly opened the door I stepped in and was firstly amazed at the sheer size of the loft which looked as though a conversion had one been in process but left unfinished. The room was one long and dark, with limited sun shining through the many windows and dark curtains had been hung. My eyes locked on the black glossy grand piano at the end of the room and my heart leapt as I saw who was playing.

"Kenshin..." I whispered and his fingers slipped from the keys, he looked up surprised and his expression turned to that of guilt.

"I`m sorry, I hope I didn't disturb you" he seemed uncomfortable.

"What was that" I moved towards him "What was it that you were playing?" I asked reaching the end of his piano and running my hand over the smooth surface.

"River flows in you" he replied closing the lid to the piano.

"It was so warming" I admitted keeping my distance at the end of the piano "I never would have thought...." I stopped myself but Kenshin smiled already knowing what I was about to say.

"A vampire could play so elegantly" he finished for me and I dropped my eyes, now that he had said it, it sounded more of an insult than a compliment.

"You used to love me playing this song for you" he lifted the lid and ran his fingers over the keys gently pressing down and filling the long room with an angelic sound. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and goosebumps crawl up my skin.

"It is called Pachelbel Canon, I played it for you on the night of our blessing" he spoke so quiet it was barely a whisper, he didn't look at me, just continued to play. I moved closer to him slowly, as my fingers progressed along the piano surface.

"I bet it was beautiful" a smile graced my lips as I stopped by his side.

"That it was" and his hands slowed to a stop.

"Don't stop" I lowered myself onto the edge of the piano stool and he moved up for me smiling. His fingers once again took position on the piano, and this time a sad but strong melody waltzed the room.

"I know this..." I whispered as I watched his fingers slip over the keys, Kenshin took his hands off the keys for a moment and glanced at me.

"You should do" Kenshin replied and I looked to him. "I was playing this the first time we met"

I tried to force myself to remember where I had heard this beautiful sad music, but again it just seemed familiar, I couldn't bring up a memory with it.

"I played this at my brothers wedlock ceremony" Kenshin smirked letting his thoughts wander to that day.

_***Kenshin and Kaoru`s first meet* (In Kenshins POV)**_

"Congratulations" I hugged my brother and clapped his back.

"Thank you brother" my brother replied clapping my back in return.

"Where is she?" I asked looking around for my brother`s life mate, my brother pointed to a corner were I saw a crowd of women fussing over my now sister in law.

"Kenshin" she spotted me and rushed over to me, throwing her arms around my shoulders and kissing me on both cheeks.

"Tomoe you look beautiful, I hope my brother looks after you" I smiled turning to my brother.

"They don't call me the Battousai for nothing" my brother growled wrapping his arm around his bride. I smiled at them both knowing they would be very happy.

"Kenshin we have a unmarked joining us" Tomoe whispered to me with excitement and my eyes grew wide in anticipation.

"She is amongst us?" I whispered back whilst looking around the Dacians gathered.

"Not yet, she is travelling from the east to join us tonight" Tomoe informed with high hopes.

"What is her name" I asked feeling my senses sharpen, an unmarked was rare to find and if feelings were mutual then reason was given to a Dacians life. My brother Battousai and Tomoe had become life mates, but I was the only one left from our clan unmarked.

"That is not for me to give, you`ll have to find out for yourself" she giggled and I growled mocked by her words.

"Believe me, I intend to" and with that I left for some alone time with my thoughts, this news had affected me strongly distressing my thoughts.

From then on I kept my eyes on all new comers entering and leaving our village. I dressed everyone down with my eyes, attempting to smell out the untouched.

"Kenshin will you play for us" Tomoe begged and I breathed hard in frustration, I wanted to continue my search for this unmarked Dacian.

"One song" I snarled, I didn't know how I was going to be able to play with my body so agitated, my fingers were stiff and my breathing heavy.

"He plays so divine" the females melted at the music Kenshin was able to produce with his fingers.

Somehow I forced myself to play as I pushed the thoughts of my prey out of my mind. The silence gave way to the music echoing around the hall. Tomoe and Battousai were taking their first dance together, and their only dance. A traditional dance passed down from many races for generations.

My fingers froze on the keys and the music halted, I felt my breath quicken and my senses burst.

The room fell silent as a smirking Tomoe and frowning Battousai halted their dance.

I turned my head to find the unmarked female Dacian standing to the right of me, curiosity written clear on her pearl white skin, she seemed wildly excited at her new finding, as she knew I was an unmarked.

Everyone left the hall and gathered outside to continue the celebration.

I stood to face her.

"I believe you wish to know my name" my precious find teased me, it made my body tingle and crave for her untouched flesh. Her body slithered to my side and her scent was the smell of a lustful female, she desired this just as much as I.

_**To Be Continued....**_

_**Thanks to my lovely reviewers who are greatly appreciated -**_

HinataUchiha101** - Thanks for the lovely comment**

miniwoo**- No Misao doesn't understand anything yet, and yes this is kind of a reincarnation but all will be explained shortly**

Vampire Queen Kaoru**- The struggle I've had with looking for a Beta Reader.... I'm not going to go there, but hey if your offering.**

bluewolfeyes** - Hope you like the new chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

_"I played it for you on the night of our blessing" _

I felt my body shiver as I sat drying my hair in my bedroom.

_"You used to love me playing this song for you"_

My mind screamed to remember.

_"I was playing this the first time we met" _

"Ive never met you before" I whispered staring back into my reflection in the mirror on my dressing table.

"_Oh but you have_" his voice rang through my mind and I jumped up dropping the hair dryer, I spun around but no one was there.

"Kaoru is everything alright?" My eyes darted to my bedroom door hearing Kenshins voice come from the living room, he must have let himself in.

I`d invited Kenshin over to share Christmas day with me, after witnessing his wonderful piano skills and the familiarity of his melodic tunes which felt personal and intimate to me, and the kindness of his card he had sent me, he didn't seem all that frightening anymore.

"Yes....I wont be long" I shouted out retrieving the hair dryer from the floor. I quickly threw on a pair of old jeans and a tank top.

"Kenshin?" I asked the empty living room when I walked in, my eyes wandered over to my front door wondering if he had nipped back to his flat.

"I`m in here" he shouted from the kitchen and I wandered over, he was sure making himself at home.

"Do you have a bottle opener?" he asked pulling out draw after draw.

"Yeah sure" I pulled the nearest draw to me open and handed him the bottle opener, he waved the bottle of red at me with a smile on his face.

"You like red wine?" I smiled and he twisted the cork out of the bottle.

"Delicious" he moaned as he took a sip from his glass handing me one, he held out his glass and I smirked as we clinked glasses.

"Merry Christmas" he grinned, I shook my head in disbelief whilst giggling.

We made our way over to the sofa in the living room, bringing with us of course the bottle of red. I hadn't imagined my Christmas to be like this, so relaxed and laughing with my new mysterious neighbour.

I tucked my legs underneath me and lent my head against the palm of my hand leaning against the sofa as I watched and listened to him. My eyes kept wandering to his mouth, his fine teeth. I knew what I was looking out for but thankfully nothing obvious screamed out at me. He caught my eye several occasions but I prayed he just thought I was taking in every word he was saying.

My eyes washed over his perfect figure, his soft looking skin tempted me to touch it. His eyes teased me as he laughed with me. The more I drank the wine the more my body seemed to forget my minds demands on keeping it cool and collected. I was incredibly fascinated and drawn to the man I was sitting next to.

I listened to his gentle voice as he told me of things I found very uninteresting, the current weather, the latest news and even about the mayhem the Christmas season had brought in town.

"Can I ask a question?" I hesitated and he frowned at me.

"Of course, you don't need to ask Kaoru"

"I`m not sure if i`m being too personal, but" I glanced at his face to see if he already knew what my question was but he was looking at me expectantly "Why aren't you spending Christmas with your family?"

I watched first as his face froze, his eyes widened ever so slightly and I witnessed the shock cross his face before he cleared his throat and pulled himself together.

"They don't live in London unfortunately" was all he said.

"Were do they live?" I pushed on hoping to finally push our conversations in the directions of more interesting subjects, I wanted to know more about Kenshin.

"Romania" he muttered, I knew he didnt want to talk about him, I knew it made him uncomfortable.

"Where in Romania?" I quizzed sensing something more meaning to his answer.

He looked up at me and I saw his eyes squint in wonder, as though he was trying to force my curiosity from my mind and understand it himself. His eyes searched mine and I saw his lips tighten and his hands grip his glass.

"My family live in the Pannonian Plains, in the historical regions of Dacia" he all but growled at me and I knew I had forced information from him that he would rather have kept to himself.

I beamed at him and he sighed seeing how thrilled I was by knowing something about him.

"Can I ask another question?" I smiled sheepishly and his nostrils flared silencing me from questioning him any further. I kept the smile on my face as I giggled silently to myself.

"Why did you move to London?" I asked searching for more tempered emotions to flare from him, it was obvious he didn't like talking about himself but I was surprised to see a slight smirk curve his smooth lips.

"I just found myself here" he smirked and I sighed.

"Who taught you to play the piano?" I wasn't going to stop with my questions, I was beginning to feel fed up with his games.

"I did"

"Whats your last name?" I quizzed further watching him closely as he refilled our glasses.

"Himura"

"How many are there in your family?" I kept my eyes on his face not wanting to miss expression.

"Including myself, 5" he answered quickly, too quickly for my liking.

"What are there names?" I asked leaning toward him.

"Maybe I will introduce you some day" he played with his answer and turned towards me keeping our eyes locked. "Anymore questions?" he glared at me playfully.

"I have plenty more" I felt my confidence flare as I dared myself to push him for more answers.

"Be careful what you ask Kaoru" he whispered quietly and I knew he was holding back for my own benefit.

"I want to know more Kenshin" I urged not feeling at all frightened, as long as he didn't flash fangs, any claws or slitty eyes that targeted me I was sure I could handle any shocking information.

"Please" I all but begged when he continued to stare ahead of him. It seemed to soften him, he sighed and turned his anguished eyes towards me. The pain that flashed in his soft violet eyes caught me off guard and I felt the need to reach out to him once again and comfort him.

"I have searched for you for so long, for two decades I have fought against the darkness that threatened to consume me" he paused breaking eye contact and staring into his glass of wine.

"When I lost you, surrendering myself to the sun seemed to be the only option. I couldn't feel anymore, I`ve battled many in my time but never have I felt pain the same as I did the day I lost you" his words became whispers, a true reflection of the agony he was still going through.

"But you haven't lost me, I`m here" I knew these were the words he needed to hear, the only words capable of soothing him from his heartbreak. He looked at me and I knew that if he was capable of shedding tears, they would be falling at this moment. He looked at me as though I was a rare diamond, my words only just sinking in. I hadn't realised we had both been leaning towards one another, closing the gap between us. Like magnets we were drawn to one another and I felt an ache in my own heart I didn't understand.

"You dont know how long I have waited to see your angel face again, to hear your voice and feel your touch" his hand came out to cup my face and I leaned into his palm not taking my eyes from his face, I knew he was struggling with his words.

"I wish I understood more, about my previous life with you" my eyes pleaded with him, wanting him to tell me more. His face was inches from my face, his eyes never leaving mine, but my eyes quickly darting to his pale lips.

"We were very happy" was all he gave and I sighed in defeat, his face closing in on mine.

But before our lips could embrace the shrill noise of the telephone erupted into the living room and I jumped darting off the sofa in shock, Kenshin just sat there as though he had expected the call. Damn Damn Damn! I raged silently but I got a hold of myself before making my way to the phone.

"Hello?" I asked praying it wasnt a cold call.

......

I knew there was someone there I could hear them breathing.

"Hello?" I demanded more impatient.

"Kaoru" the sob ran straight down the phone line and stabbed my heart, I caught my breath.

"Misao" I gasped.

"Kaoru I`m so sorry" her upset tone stung me and I felt my chest ache.

"Misao-" I sighed her name not wanting this conversation.

"Please Kaoru, Aoshi doesn't know I`m ringing you he`s at work but I really needed to apologise for our behaviour, for leaving you with such a monster" she had obviously been stressing over the thought.

"He`s nothing like that Misao, in fact he`s sat on my sofa enjoying a bottle of red with me" I glanced behind me knowing Kenshin was listening in to our conversation, as I thought he was sat there staring at me.

"He is?" she was clearing her throat now and snivelling.

"He`s very fascinating" as I spoke the words I let a smile tease my lips as I stared back at him, he leered back playfully.

"Kaoru do you have any idea who you are complimenting?" she whispered down the phone and I chuckled at her antics.

"Yes Misao"

"He told you?" she seemed shocked, all trace of upset gone.

"Yep" I smiled keeping my eyes locked on Kenshin.

"And your fine with it?"

"Like I said, hes fascinating" I smirked.

"What exactly did he tell you?" she seemed intrigued.

"We`ll meet soon, over lunch preferably and I`ll tell you all about it, how about Saturday?" I asked rushing the conversation to its end. Misao agreed and I quickly said my goodbyes.

"Fascinating huh?" he still had the smirk on his face as I made my way back over to the sofa.

"Incredibly" I smiled sitting down "More wine?" I asked noticing the empty bottle.

We settled with another bottle and this time I decided a little background music would help stir things in a more relaxed fashion. Kenshin laughed when 'red red wine' drifted through my apartment, I was surprised at how mellow his laugh was.

"Are you really going to tell Misao everything?" he asked as I sat back down, only this time a little closer to him.

"Not everything" I shrugged.

"What will you tell her?" he seemed amused, his violet eyes crinkled in the corners and I had to tear my gaze away so I didn't look a fool staring.

"I haven't thought it through yet" I laughed and shook my head "I think i`ll just end up going with 'my temper got the better of me and I demanded answers not leaving you alone, constantly stalking you until you gave them'" We both laughed at that but it seemed an easy way to avoid further questions from Misao.

"I used to love your temper, constantly winding you up, and it was so easy to do" he smiled at me and I felt my heart flutter.

_"Do I make you nervous?" _his voice echoed in my head and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, wide eyed I searched his face, his lips had most definitely not moved. I was hearing things.

"I fancy a hot benni" I muttered as I jumped off the sofa and made my way to the kitchen "Would you like one?" I called out as I turned the kettle on and got the benedictine from a rack.

"No thank you" his voice made me jump and I yelped out when his voice was suddenly behind me.

"Don't do that" I clutched my chest in attempt at calming myself, he was fast and he knew it, he was playing with me and his face said it all.

"I apologise, I didn't mean to scare you" he flashed me his most alluring smile and I knew right then he was instantly forgiven.

I fiddled with a glass filling it half with benedictine and half with hot water.

"What does it taste like?" he asked.

"I cant describe it, why don't you taste it?" I asked offering the hot glass out to him but he shrivelled his nose up in disgust.

"It really does smell ghastly" he moved back to the living room and I followed laughing.

"You know one question does baffle me, your a sort of vampire that drinks blood correct?" I asked being careful with my words, he became his solid tense self again "But if you drink blood, how are you able to eat normal food?" I asked thinking of the first meal we all had when I witnessed Kenshin troffing down his spaghetti.

"Normal?" he cocked an eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes impatiently.

"Alright human food" It felt odd saying the word human.

"Your reading too much into your book, well don't, because I don't like being identified as a vampire because you think all sorts of hideous things" he turned to give me a pitying look "and I don't think there is an answer to your question, I can eat food because its edible, it would be like me asking you why your able to stomach human food?" it sounded as though he had been prepared for this answer.

"And all those blood bags?" I remembered the incident were the contents of Kenshins box he carried spilled to my feet revealing apart of him he would have rather kept secret, and I knew this is were Aoshi came into the picture.

"The governments of the world provide us with the blood" he informed not looking at me as he spoke, I was sure it was because he was afraid of my reaction, but I was more shocked than anything else.

"Our government?" I asked baffled, surprised and horrified nearly spilling my drink.

"Every government that rules a country, as far as I know" he seemed bored with this conversation.

"What?" I asked letting this sink in. "You mean our government know of your kind?" I sank to my knees sitting in front of the fire.

"Of course, we have a treaty with them" he eyed my movements.

"Explain" I felt my mind working overtime, it was all fogged.

"A deal, an arrangement, a pact" he rolled the words off as though he was speaking to a child.

"What sort of arrangment?" I demanded.

"Well, we drink blood as you know" he began "And animal is all nice but it isn't half as tempting as human blood, and with all your poachers and our hunters taking out animals left right an centre the animal kingdom would be extinct within no time at all. So soon enough human blood seemed the only other option, but we had to kill to do so, and eventually your governments came forward and offered an arrangement, strictly secret of course"

"Why secret?" I asked.

"Simple, world wide pandemonium would arise. I doubt you would take too kindly with the knowledge that you were prey" it wasn't a question, it was a fact.

"And the arrangment?" I asked.

"Also simple, if we didn't kill any humans, they would provide the blood for us" I could tell by his posture that he was glad to have this subject dealt with but I knew he was wary about it.

"Were do they get it from?" it felt uncomfortable knowing the man sitting on my sofa could quiet easily kill me right now and get great satisfaction from drinking my blood. As soon as I thought this his head snapped in my direction and his expression was thunderous.

_"Don't even think such a thing!" _his voice was calm yet the authority behind his words was so commanding I could only comply. The thought was instantly lost to me.

I stared at his furious face watching how he forced himself to relax.

"So I haven't been hearing things" I hissed at him, his expression was now that of guilt.

"You`ve been hearing things alright" he smirked and I was surprised to find myself wanting to growl at him, but I held it back.

"How do you do it?" I demanded, furious with him now, for his intrusion in my thoughts, my privacy, all my secrets and desires, he had seen it all.

"That's not correct I only see things you think of" he was doing it again, reading whatever I was thinking.

"How?" I all but spat in frustration.

"Its natural for our kind, there is no need for an explanation, but if you so wish it you could call it a talent of the Dacians" he replied smugly.

"Your mind readers now?"

"No, we don't read minds, we read thoughts that occur at the time" he tried to explain.

"So you can only see what I think when I`ve thought of it, but you cant see anything I don't think about?" and he nodded, now it just seemed a struggle to not think about the things I didnt want him to see. I knew as soon as his eyes widened that I`d thought of something i`d rather have kept hidden from him.

"Oh my Kaoru" his expression was that of pure shock.

"Get out of my head" I felt defenceless.

"Stop thinking such thoughts then!" he snapped back, I felt a smirk twitch my lips, he had obviously seen me thinking in pure thoughts. I was happy to know I had an advantage over his intrusion, I would just think something impure or so disgraceful he wouldn't want to see such a thought.

Silence enveloped the room and I was happy for it, letting my mind wander over the information I had soaked in, the disturbing news that I was trying to make sense of. The unanswered question of how the government was able to provide blood for Kenshins kind still stood to my attention.

"You humans are easily fooled and very guilable, all the blood donations you give which is approximatly 2.1 million for the United Kingdom alone go straight to the charity NBS, which of course is government funded" he was at it again, reading my thoughts and replying to my unanswered question.

"I guess its to be expected that our government would lie to protect us" everything he said seemed justifiable, I couldn't see anyone thinking up such a lie.

"And they have done a very good job" he winked at me and I sighed in defeat.

"I think I've had enough of your shocking input for one day, I`m feeling rather tired" and I confirmed this with a long stretched yawn.

"Would you like me to leave?" his question caught me off guard and I stared into my empty glass.

I didnt know how to reply to this. It felt cheeky and wrong to ask him to stay, yet right to want him near me. I looked at him to find him looking back, awaiting my answer.

"I`m sure you can read my thoughts and find out for yourself" I begrudged his so called talent.

"Your thoughts are conflicting between stay and go, so i`m waiting for you to make your mind up" he laughed, and I found this rather amusing myself.

I thought of everything I had been told, and what I already knew about Kenshin. And what I thought of him now. He didn't seem to want to hurt me.

_"And I never will!" _he glared at me.

"I`d like you to stay" the words came out as soon as Kenshins words registered in my mind.

"And so I will" he smiled at me.

Now I felt uncomfortable, the same feeling you get when you have just expressed your feelings towards your major crush and he accepts them with a smile.

"Come here" his command stopped my train of thought and I looked up, Kenshin`s call reached out to me and once again I felt the need to cooperate. So I stood and sat beside him, but before I touched the soft cushions of the sofa Kenshins hands reached out and turned me so my back was facing him.

"You need to relax, your thoughts are giving me a headache" he whispered in my ear and I felt my body shiver. And when his hands climbed up my back and rubbed my shoulders in massaging motions I leaned into him.

I didnt say anything as he manipulated my strained muscles, releasing any tension and aches. I felt my mind at ease as my body relaxed to his soothing touch. The gentle music still drifting around the room and the only words visible being 'I cant help falling in love with you' UB40 definitely knew how to create an atmosphere.

_"Wise men say only fools rush in" _his voice instantly interrupted my thoughts and I laughed at his attempt at singing.

_"Some things are meant to be" _he whispered now and I calmed my giggling.

_**"Your singing isn't one of them" **_I replied back in thought, letting the music have control of the room.

_"Don't ruin the mood" _he was not impressed by my act on lightening the atmosphere but Kenshins fingers were creating havoc with thoughts I knew would embarrass us both if he saw them.

And so I let myself enjoy the moment but desperately trying to keep my thoughts pure. I was mortified to find myself letting out little moans of pleasure when Kenshins fingers knead into areas of my back in desperate need of attention, but he didn't say anything so I hoped he couldn't hear them. I was so at ease that I let my body fall back further into his until only his hands could gently squeeze my shoulders as my back pressed into his hard chest.

"What was I to you when I was one of your kind?" I whispered on a serious note, unable to keep my thoughts from wandering.

"Everything, you were my whole life. My lifte-mate, my partner, my wife, my soul-mate, you were my reason to live" he whispered back and I sighed in acceptance when his arms wrapped themselves around me.

"Did we have many moments like this?" I asked pointing out our current intimate position.

"All the time" he breathed in my ear sending more tingling waves of passion through my body and a rush of impure thoughts enter my mind.

_"I think I should leave" _his words fell heavy on my heart and I pulled myself up into a sitting position.

"I`d like you to stay" I turned to look at him hoping he understood the meaning of my words, I didn't just want his company.

"As much as I`d like to, I dont have the self control to prevent myself from regretting anything I may do" he spoke his words softly and quietly, no rejection or bitterness in his voice.

And with that I nodded feeling the instant loss of his presence a burden, a strain on my fragile frame. Even with the knowledge that he was only a few paces from my front door, knowing he couldn't be with me due to the thought of hurting me mentally and physically did nothing to ease my heartache. I had never craved affection or love in my life before. I had never needed the presence of a man to fill my empty love life. But apart of me recognised the affection Kenshin had just showered me with, and it ached for more.

_**To be continued ......**_

_**Thank you for the reviews they are once again greatly appreciated, I always say the more reviews the quickly the more motivated I am to writing more. Its always nice to know ones work is appreciated. So thank you for the lovely comments and a special thanks go to -**_

Kikyo 10_** - I could listen to 'river flows in you' over and over and never get fed up with it, I agree its very beautiful. Hope you like the new chapter, let me know what you think.**_

poems2songs_**- Hope this chapter answered alot of fogged questions, I like to think the answers have moved the story along rather well. Let me know what you think.**_

bluewolfeyes_** - I hope the interest is still there in this chapter.**_

miniwoo_**- Dacian is a real word I`m glad you asked but its hard to explain I haven't really looked into what it means because its so complicated to understand and too historical to actually take seriously when all I need is the word for a fictional race. I would pronounce the word 'day - c - ian'. I was going to include a few unmarked dacians at the ceremony but then I thought you cant capture the true meaning of Kenshins thirst and lust for Koaru being unmarked if there are others just as accessible, but I understand were your coming from. Ive honestly never read any K/K vamp fics, Christine Feehan has inspired me to write this story, and I can assure you I will finish it. **_


End file.
